T-1
Instructions The Tutorial can be accessed in Single Player profiles (when started) or in Extras. #Welcome to Super Scribblenauts! #You can access the pause menu and skip the tutorial by pressing once start once in control of Maxwell. #Please choose how you wish to control Maxwell. #Tap and hold the stylus to move Maxwell. He will automatically jump over gaps/Use the +Control Pad or A, B, X, and Y buttons. To move Maxwell jump press up on the +Control Pad or you can use the B or X buttons. #Move Maxwell to the flag! #Great job! Maxwell can also swim. #Also you can move the camera with either the +Control Pad or A, B, X, and Y buttons/Also you can move the camera by dragging the stylus across the touch screen. Try it now! #In the upper left-hand corner you will find a button shaped like Maxwell's head. Tap this button to center the camera on Maxwell. #This cliff is too high to jump to. You can use the notepad to create objects to help Maxwell. #Tap the notepad and create a ladder. #Welcome to Write Mode. Write your word then press the check box to create it! #Try making a 'Ladder' now! #The button with two curved arrows cycles through your previous objects. #You can place objects in any empty space by dragging them and letting go. While dragging, you can use the L and R buttons to rotate the object. #Tap the ladder to have Maxwell climb it. #With the right tool, Maxwell can dig through soft terrain, such as this dirt. #Try using the notepad to spawn a shovel. Drag the shovel onto Maxwell to equip it. #Drag the shovel onto Maxwell to equip it. #Tap the front of the dirt wall to dig. #There is a new hint available! Tap on the flashing hint button now to see it! #There is a limit to the number of objects you can create at once, represented by the thermometer on the top screen. Destroy objects you no longer need to make room for others. #Objects you created can be destroyed by dragging them over the notepad icon. Destroy the shovel now. #Super Scribblenauts will recognize adjectives you write when creating objects. #Use the notepad to create a giant yellow dog. #Sticky or rope-like objects can be used to attach things to each other. #Use the rope to attach the dog to his doghouse by dragging one end of the rope onto the dog and the other end onto the doghouse. #This is a starite. Maxwell must collect this to complete a level in Super Scribblenauts. #Move Maxwell to the starite to collect it and finish the tutorial. How to control.png T-1.png T-1 swim.png T-1 ladder.png T-1 dig.png T-1 dog.png *7 objectives are needed to complete to obtain the starite. Additional Hints #There is a new hint available! Tap on the flashing hint button now to see it! #Welcome to the hint menu! Buy the next hint now by tapping the 'BUY NEXT' button on the bottom right corner of the screen. (Costs none) #Maxwell is done with the shovel. Tap him to unequip it. (Costs none) Trivia *The tutorial in Super Scribblenauts can be skipped while the tutorial in the previous game cannot. *The tutorial in Super Scribblenauts is only one level while the tutorial in the previous game spanned over eleven levels. *This tutorial can be played again by looking in the extras screen. *When the player has to summon a "Giant Yellow Dog", they can put any adjective in front of Giant. One adjective in particular is "Nuclear", which when summoned, the dog will eventually explode with the power of a Nuke, wiping out everything. However, the bottom screen will not fade back in, meaning the player is stick until the DS is reset. Category:Super Scribblenauts levels Category:Levels